


it holds a goodly share of bliss

by Emony



Category: E.R.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emony/pseuds/Emony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neela gets caught in a shower and then takes one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it holds a goodly share of bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunnycouger](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sunnycouger).



> Title taken from 'April Showers' - From the Broadway musical "Bombo" (1921).  
> First posted 12 May 2007

"Not now, Ray!" Neela shouted as she threw her coat on and stormed out of the ambulance bay doors into the rain, ignoring Ray's pleas and Frank's laughter as she went.

She had no idea what it was he'd been after she just wanted to get out of the ER and to go home. It had been one hell of a shift, she'd changed into scrubs on two separate occasions, and all she wanted was to go home and have a bath. As the apartment didn't have a bath she'd settle for the power shower she'd insisted they install last month when the old one had given up the ghost.

As she headed for the stairs up to the El station she remembered that the closest stop to the apartment was shut for repairs or cleaning or something and the diversion would make it just as quick to walk home. Cursing her brother's need to go to university and her parents need to make her pay (she was just recovering from March's lump of fees and it was late April!), she ignored the line of taxis on the road opposite and turned into the rain and walked.

***

Ray trudged into the apartment, shaking his hair free from the rain as he went. He wondered if he would actually be able to explain that all he'd wanted to ask was that if she waited twenty minutes he'd walk home with her as his car was _still_ in the shop. He could hear the shower going from the door. He sighed, he'd wanted nothing more than to get in the shower when he got home, have the hot water wash away the pain and grime of the day.

He dumped his stuff in his room and headed for the kitchen to grab a beer, next best thing if he couldn't have a shower. Opening the fridge door he heard a groan coming from the bathroom and grinned, sounded like Neela was having 'fun' in the shower again. He grabbed a bottle, opened it and took a swig.

Turning his back to the fridge he noticed the bathroom door part way open. _Huh_. Maybe she wasn't, maybe she was washing that big 'jumper' in the shower again. The one she couldn't put in the machine, _because it's hand wash only, Ray!_ He walked towards the bathroom, he figured he'd play the part of heckler once more.

Standing just a step from doorway of the bathroom he caught a glimpse of something, just a flash. He blinked and told himself to stop dreaming and took another step, nudging the door open a little further with his beer bottle. The door swung wide. The glimpse hadn't been his imagination.

Through the glass door of the shower he saw Neela standing, eyes closed, her head leaning backwards into the spray. He watched as one hand teased a breast, the thumb twitching over the nipple gently. He watched as the water fell across her milky coffee skin. He watched as the hand flattened over her stomach dipped further and further. He watched as those fingers began their slow movement in and out of her warmth, in and out.

He must have groaned.

Her eyes opened instantly and her head came down, all hands stopping completely. She began to pull them away.

"Don't."

She flushed, staring into his eyes, frozen for what seemed like hours but must have only been seconds. Then she smiled, and moaned plunging her fingers back in.

"Ray."

He smiled and moved further into the bathroom and leaned against the wall opposite the shower. He kept his eyes on her and took a swig of beer, watching as she sped up at his swallow.

He watched as she moved faster and faster, the hand over her breast tugging at her nipple faster and faster. He was pretty sure he was harder than he'd ever been in his life. He was pretty sure she could tell, her eyes had drifted south.

Her moans and groans were more than he'd heard from the bathroom or her bedroom before. He couldn't take it anymore; he put the beer bottle down on the top of the toilet and palmed himself through the rough denim of his jeans.

"Don't."

He looked up in shock and watched as she stopped again.

"Wh-, what?"

"Doesn't the denim hurt?" Oh. _oh_. As he tugged his jeans down and off she started up slowly again, her eyes hooded as she watched. He moved his hand back again until she spoke once more,

"Don't."

Did she really think he could stop right now? She smirked,

"Well, you don't want to get your clothes wet, do you, now?"

He watched those fingers move in and out as he worked out her meaning. As he slipped out of his boxers and t-shirt and into the shower he had one last comprehensive thought,

_Looks like I am getting a shower after all._


End file.
